After the Rain the Grass Will Grow
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Kurogane reflects on his journey and his growing bond with a certain wizard. Spoilers up to Nihon arc. One Shot.


It was raining that night. Many, many years ago. I still remember the smell of the water falling through the trees and mixing with the dew, the sound of the plish, plish on the puddles, the smell of the smoke being washed away. I can still feel the rain falling down my face mixing with my tears. It was a terrible night. One that I wish I couldn't remember, one I wish had never happened. But then again if it never happened then I would never be here. I would never be able to tell my story. But the past is the past and I need to learn to leave it that way. I always tell the mage, that the past doesn't matter that only the present and the future should matter. Because the are yet to come, because anything can happen. You can't change the past. But you can change everything else.

Look at me. Telling him not to worry about the past, when I can't seem to forget about it either. But I haven't seen my homeland, Nihon, in so long. It brings backs memories. Most of them from the castle grounds. But some from back then too. When I first left on my journey, my goal was to return here. That was it. Nothing else. I wasn't there to make friends. I wasn't there to help the princess or the kid. I wasn't there to put up with the stupid magician. No I simply wanted to return to my home world. To my princess. Tomoyo. None of this would have happened without you. It was you that sent me on that journey. All I ever wanted was to return to you, to be by your side and protect you from harm. Like you tried to on that night when you warned the soldiers of the attack. I lived my whole life to protect you. I don't know how long we have been sitting here in silence. It seems that all that you have to say can wait otherwise you would have said it by now. But then again you were always the patient type. Always one who could sit and wait until the time was right. Unlike the magician.

Magician, mage, baka. I had so many names for you, but I don't think I ever called you by your real name. _Fai._ Or I guess your real name would now be Yuui, though I doubt you would take kindly to being called that even if it is your true name. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you would be a nuisance. And I was right, wasn't I? Every chance you had, you tried to annoy me, whether it was through stuffing cakes down my throat or butchering my name. But before long, I could see through the mask you made, couldn't I wizard? I could see that the smiles were fake and that laughter was for show. The happiness wasn't real. You tried to hide it but sometimes when you thought that no one was looking you let the mask drop and your sorrow and sadness shone through. And with it brought things that you never thought would happen. People began to care. Began to try and make the laughter real, the smiles shine. The princess, the kid, the meat bun, hell even I tried in the end. Didn't do me much good did it? I tried to help you, tried to keep you alive, so that you could smile and laugh another day and what did it get me? Stony looks, cold shoulders and a rift between us that seemed to stretch for miles on end. And I hated it. I set out my journey with all intentions of getting home and nothing more. But things changed. I began to care. Began to care for you! And you pushed me away. But I still cared. Hell I think the fact that I'm sitting here with only one arm proves that.

Tomoyo is speaking now. Although I am listening, taking in what she is telling me, at the same time I'm still thinking about you. Hoping that you are okay, that you are not hurt. As Tomoyo finishes what she came to say she turns to the door and calls for someone to come in. When the door opens, you're standing there. You look as solemn as usual but when you glance up and our eyes connect I realise that things have once again changed. That they are going to get better. You smile then and I know it's real. I know that the burden that once held you down is now gone. It was raining that night. But one must always remember that once the rain stops and the clouds fade, the sun once again will shine.

**Hope you enjoyed this. If so please review. :) **

**The title comes from an old Swedish Proverb which goes 'After the rain the grass will grow; after wine, conversation'. I thought that was pretty fitting for this story.**

**If anyone would like to beta this for me then please PM me. As of now it has not been beta'ed so please if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes then please let me know so that I can fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. :) **


End file.
